Sweet Dreams
by AngelusAeturne
Summary: An incident with Ron leaves Hermione damaged beyond repair. Can our favourite Slytherin heal her? EWE


Title: Sweet Dreams

Rated: M

Summary: An incident with Ron leaves Hermione damaged. Can our favourite Slytherin heal her? EWE, DarkFic

Authors note: Wow, I havent written in such a long time, so bear with me if this is truly awful! Got the inspiration for this watching 'Gamer' of all things! Marilyn Manson's version of 'Sweet Dreams' came on during a scene and the song triggered the plot bunny. I have the second chapter written already and am currently working on the third, so depending on the feedback I'll have it up quickly!

I will warn you now, this chapter is NOT a happy one but it was needed to set the scene. It features a rape scene and I understand that its a sensitive issue so dont read if you think it will upset you.

Dont worry though, it WILL brighten up and there will be the Dramione fluff that we all love!

Oh, and as you can probably guess, I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Chapter 1

Hermione trudged slowly up the stairs to the flat she shared with Ron after a fourteen hour shift, her back aching after standing for the majority of the day.

'Fucking Death Eaters,' she thought, 'Atleast we can finally begin to move on.'

Her mellow Friday and been quickly hijacked when Neville met her in the Atrium, eyes wild with excitement and dripping with sweat as he ran towards her.

"_Hermione, we've found him!" _

_Anticipation spread though her as she stared at her long time friend, dumbfounded by his statement. _

"_You dont mean..?" _

"_Yes! Harry and I got summoned in at about half three this morning. The tracking team found him hidden in a cave deep in the Cairngorms, took us two hours to break down his wards. Harry's got him detained in courtroom four right now!"_

"_Okay, thanks, Neville!" She called as she took off towards the Magical Law Enforcement offices. Entering her moderately sized office, she grabbed the file pinned to her corkboard before laying it on her desk, using her wand to stamp a large red cross over the moving mug shot. Smiling triumphantly, Hermione grabbed her cloak from the back of her chair, not looking where she was going as she flew out of her office._

"_What's got you so excited, Granger?" A deep voice drawled from her left, causing her to jump. Hermione looked up to see the shining silver eyes of her ex-nemesis looking down on her in amusement. "Malfoy! They found him!" She said breathlessly, brushing a stray curl from her eyes. All traces of humour left his face and his expression changed to one of shock. "You're shitting me? Where is he?" He said hurriedly, grabbing his own cloak to follow his partner. "I'm just going down there now, I was going to memo you to meet me there." "Good thing you bumped into me then," he smiled as they made their way to the courts. "So where was he?" "Scottish mountains not too far from Hogwarts," She grumbled, "To think he was so close all this time yet it took six years to catch him." He grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze as he saw her rubbing her chest, knowing she was thinking about the battle in which she got her scars. "Hey, we have him now. We can finally put this all to rest." She smiled reassuringly up at him, squeezing his hand back. It was times like these she could see how much the man before her had changed. He wasnt just her collegue, he had truly become a great friend. _

"_Ready, Granger?" He asked as they reached the heavy oak doors, letting go of her hand. "Of course," she replied, taking a deep breath in to gain composure. "Lets do this."_

_The doors opened to reveal a lone figure chained to a large wooden chair in the middle of the floor, struggling and growling against his bonds._

"_We can take it from here, Potter," Draco said, taking his place at the podium._

"_Antonin Dolohov, you have been brought here today to give evidence for your crimes against the wizarding world."_

Hermione let go a sigh of relief as she entered her flat, dropping her keys on the cabinet beside the door. "Ron?" She shouted as she walked down the short corridor towards the main living area. "You'll never believe the day I've just had!" She kicked her heels off and looked around the unusually dark space. "Honey?" "In here." She followed his voice to the kitchen, stopping in amazement to take in the sight before her. Ron was sitting in the dark in his usual spot at the table, set with candles, wine and plates of food. "What's all this for?" She whispered, in awe at the amount of effort he must have put in.

"It was meant to be a romantic dinner. I had something special planned for tonight, got the recipes from mum and cooked them myself. It's all ruined now though."

She looked down at her muggle watch in confusion and gasped when she saw how late it was. "I'm so sorry Ron, but you know how it is on the Wizengamot, we can't leave until the trial is closed. We can heat-"

"No!" He thundered, causing Hermione to jump, shocked at her boyfriends outburst. "I know, Hermione! Just admit where you really were!"

"I-I was at work, trialling Dolohov." She stammered, not understanding why he was so upset.

"Dont give me that shit!" Ron burst, growing bright red and his grip tightening to smash the tumbler in his hand, causing firewhiskey and crystal shards to spray. "I know you were with him! Do you think I'm stupid Hermione? I know whats going on!"

Hermione felt cold chills creep over her skin, cringing away from her furious boyfriend. "I dont understand-"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DONT KNOW!" He yelled, standing up so abruptly he knocked the table over, sending the contents flying as he stormed towards his girlfriend, grabbing her by the throat to push her against the wall, throwing her wand as he did so. "All these years you've been telling me you were working late, coming home hours after you were due to finish. I don't buy it any more, Hermione. You've been sleeping with him. Haven't you? Why is it you'll sleep with him, but not me? Your _actual_ boyfriend." He growled in her face, squeezing harder. Hermione's eyes widened as she struggled to breathe, fear coursing through her veins as the strong smell of whiskey clouded her senses. "No!" She rasped, clawing at his hands. "Please! I really don't know what you're talking about!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared into the black eyes of her usually loving boyfriend.

"Stop lying to me! It's Malfoy, isnt it? I've seen how you act around him, seen how he looks at you. I'm not a fool, I can see there's something going on!"

"Let me go!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. A fresh wave of anger surged over his face, obeying her scream, allowing her to slide down the wall.

"Tell me!" He roared, kicking her sharply in the ribs. "Why are you doing this?!" She screamed in pain, "I haven't done anything wrong! I love you!"

"Bullshit!" He spat, grabbing her hair to drag her into the living room, ignoring her screams as he did so as he threw her to the floor. "I was going to propose tonight but I got this-" he threw a crumpled envelope at her in disgust "-telling me how you'd rather be a Death Eaters _whore_ than be with me!"

Through her tears, Hermione opened up the offending letter.

_'Weasley, _

_Don't trust the mudblood. Ask her what these mean;_

_P.'_

Inside were photos of her and Draco laughing together, smiling at each other and holding hands as they walked down the hall earlier on in the day.

"It's not what it looks like, he's my friend!" She cried, "He was being supportive!"

Ron chuckled darkly, crouching down to her level. "Some how I don't believe you. You _have _fucked him, I know you have. Well," He said, unzipping his flies, "You can finally give me what you've been holding out on for six years!"

Hermione's eyes widened, the horror of what he was about to do crashing over her like a bucket of ice cold water. "Ron, no, please don't do this! You're not thinking clearly!" He vanished her clothing and pushed her legs apart roughly, taking his hard length into his hand as he positioned himself between her thighs. "You've made a big mistake, Hermione. Only _I _can touch you. Only _I_ can fuck you. You are mine!" He hissed into her ear before forcing himself into her tight, unready passage, ignoring her blood-curdling scream. "Nobody can hear you, so don't bother screaming for help. Nobody's going to rescue a _whore_ _like you_." He carried on slamming into her, grabbing harshly at her breasts and scratching, leaving dark red lines running down her chest and abdomen. He brought his hand down between her thighs and pinched hard at her clit, causing her to struggle harder and scream even louder, tears pouring more steadily. "Did Malfoy do this for you? I bet _he_ couldnt make you scream like I can."

"You're SICK!" She screamed, "You're fucking DELUDED!"

Ron thrust once, twice more before grunting loudly, collapsing on top of her, crushing her under his weight. "God, Hermione, that was amazing." He breathed down her neck. "I love you."

Hermione sobbed loudly, curling up into a ball as he stood up and dressed himself. "Thats why it kills me that I have to do this. _Sectumsempra!_"

He looked sadly on as his girlfriend bled out slowly on the floor. "If I can't have all of you, Hermione, then no one can." Taking one last look around the apartment, he walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.


End file.
